Elena
by eldenwho
Summary: Elle voit en lui une Prison dorée faite de convenances et d'obligations qui lui sont inconnues. Il voit en elle sa tendre Liberté laissant le champ ouvert à son Ambition maladive. Pourtant ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils apprendront à leurs dépends qu'il faut se méfier de ses rêves parfois sadiques et malsains. Jusqu'où iront - ils pour assouvrir ce feu qui les consume ?


_Courir sans jamais s'arrêter._

_Il ne lui faut pas tenir compte de la douleur qui s'empare de ses membres, ne pas se retourner car cela ne ferait que ralentir la course effrénée qui est actuellement la sienne, ne pas faire attention aux cris ou encore aux aboiements qui dérangent le silence nocturne._

**« -Argh... »**

_Ses pieds se prennent dans les racines d'un arbre centenaire et elle mange la poussière lors d'un choc qui lui fait réprimer un petit cri de douleur._

_Instinctivement, elle se roule en boule pour protéger le paquet précieux qu'elle tient entre ses bras._

_Ses mains, ensanglantées, viennent ouvrir lentement les langes un à un pour découvrir le petit visage encore endormi de cette chose innocente._

"**\- Je suis tellement désolée …"**

_Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne la recouvre de nouveau pour regarder l'horizon en retenant un juron._

_Elle n'en peut plus, ses jambes tremblent sous la peur qu'elle éprouve, ses pieds sont de part et d'autre écorchés et pleins d'ampoules._

_Elle prend appui sur ses bras, l'adrénaline qui parcourt son corps lui rappelle qu'elle ne peut pas mourir ainsi, pas ici..._

"**\- Tout va bien se passer… Ne t'en fais pas...On va..**

**\- Elle est par là ! "**

_Dans une impulsion survivante, elle se relève en tenant le poupon entre ses bras et court de nouveau._

_Chevauchant leur monture, ils la poursuivaient avec le visage masqué et encapuchés. Si elle s'était retournée, il lui aurait semblé être poursuivie par des spectres._

_Elle ignore le vent qui fouette son visage avec brutalité, la fatigue qui se saisit d'elle ou encore sa vision qui se trouble , elle __fait __abstraction de leurs cris, du bruit provoqués par le sabot des chevaux sur le sol humide ou encore des sons nocturnes._

_Son regard se pose sur une bâtisse et une légère lueur d'espoir anime ses pupilles._

" **\- Rattrapez cette femme ! "**

_La voix de l'homme qui semble être le chef de tous surplombe le fouilli auditif pendant qu'il fouette son cheval pour qu'il gagne en vitesse._

_La jeune femme se risque au même moment à regarder derrière elle pour se rendre compte qu'il gagne très vite en distance._

_Allez, plus de hargne, encore quelques mètres et ensuite elles seront en sécurité !_

_Le claquement du fouet résonne dans le silence pendant que ses pieds touchent les premières marches ce qui fait beugler l'homme derrière elle de rage, il ne peut concevoir de la laisser s'en aller et voir ses plans tomber aux oubliettes à cause d'une femme pathétique._

_Venant marteler la porte énorme en bois qui lui fait face, elle voit son espoir s'en aller avec l'absence de réponse tandis que l'homme continue d'approcher à vive allure._

_Pas le temps de réfléchir, il faut courir de nouveau ._

" **Pas cette fois !"**

_La main de l'homme saisit brutalement le paquet avant que son pied encore coincé dans l'étrier vienne pousser la femme dans les escaliers._ _Son regard ne quitte pas son corps chétif qui dévale les marches une à une, entendant ses os se briser sous le choc._

_Il reste quelques instants à fixer silencieusement la défunte avant de porter son attention sur le petit paquet emmitouflé encore dans sa main._

" - … Tu aurais pu garder la vie si tu n'avais pas été si bornée."

_Un couinement léger s'en échappe tout à coup ce qui lui fait arquer le sourcil d'interrogation. L'homme écarte les bandages avant de regarder le bébé qui pleure entre ses bras._

"**\- Mais ...ce n'est pas...Quelle perte de temps ! Tout ce cinéma pour une Ortega de plus !**

**\- Messire Borgia, que souhaitez - vous que nous fassions ?"**

_Il regarde ses subordonnés en biais, prenant une inspiration, il cache sous sa cape l'enfant __avant __de se tourner entièrement vers eux et dire :_

"**\- Débarrassez vous du corps. Jetez le dans le Tibre. "**

_Ils s'inclinent puis s'attèlent à exécuter les ordres._

_Une fois avoir attaché le corps sur un cheval, les hommes partent les uns après les autres avant de laisser l'homme seul sur le lieu de son crime._

_Il soulève lentement sa cape pour regarder la fillette dont le regard rieur vient se plonger dans le sien._

" **\- En voilà une ironie, ta mère vient de mourir pourtant tu souris à son bourreau comme si tu venais de voir la plus belle chose qui soit au monde."**

_Borgia la rapproche lentement de son visage et faire des petites grimaces pour la regarder rire de nouveau pendant qu'elle essaye de jouer avec la croix en or qui orne son cou._

"**\- Que vais - je bien faire de toi ? "**

_Comme pour répondre à sa question, la fillette se mit à sucer son pouce en venant se blottir contre lui avant de s'endormir paisiblement contre lui sans se sentir nullement en danger._

_Borgia pousse un soupir avant d'esquisser un sourire et remonter sur son cheval, prenant lentement le chemin de sa demeure :_

" **\- Mieux vaut il te garder à l'oeil en effet."**

_D'une main agile , il enroule l'enfant pour la dissimuler aux potentiels regards indiscrets avant de marcher à travers les longs couloirs. _

_Fermant d'un claquement la porte derrière lui à double tour puis fixe Vanozza, sa compagne qui se brosse les cheveux en fixant la lune par la fenêtre. Qu'elle est belle, assise là, pensive._

_Borgia ressent presque une pointe de remords à la déranger. Il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de poser le petit paquet fragile entre ses bras sur ses genoux et dire d'une voix douce:_

" **\- Ne hurle pas, ma douce… Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la tuer."**

_Vanozza inclina légèrement la tête avant de découvrir le petit enfant._

_Ses lèvres viennent se poser délicatement sur son front avant qu'elle ne se mette à la bercer lentement pour ne pas la réveiller. _

_Ses pupilles brunes viennent se plonger dans celle de son époux avant de dire :_

" **\- On ne peux pas la garder ici, avec les garçons et puis on ne pourrait pas expliquer sa présence.**

**\- Que dois - je faire alors, ma douce Vanozza ?**

**\- Amènes là au couvent de Sainte Cécile, elles sauront s'en occuper et nous pourrons garder un oeil sur elle sans éveiller les soupçons. **

**\- Quelle excellente idée ! "**

_Ses lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes avant qu'il ne reprenne la petite dans ses bras et commencent à se diriger de nouveau vers la sortie , prêt à abandonner cette chétive créature à son destin._

_Il hésita quelques instants avant de toquer trois fois au portique du couvent de Sainte Cécile située à l'orée de la forêt. _

_La porte grinça dans un bruit sourd avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur une petite dame, un peu âgée, vêtue de son habit de nonne. Son regard se pose sur Borgia avant qu'elle ne sourit et déclare:_

" **\- Rodrigo , que nous vaut ta visite ?**

**\- Rien de bien réjouissant ma Soeur… J'ai trouvé cette petite dans la forêt, abandonnée…**

**\- Oh ! Pauvre enfant"**

_La Soeur vint prendre l'enfant des bras de Rodrigo Borgia avant de la dévoiler à son regard et vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien comme blessure puis elle regarda le soi disant sauveur avant de dire: _

"**\- Merci de nous l'avoir amené.**

**-Je m'occuperais de payer les soins et tout ce qui est relatif à ses besoins. Je me sens responsable après tout, c'est moi qui l'ait trouvé.**

**-Ton âme est pure, Rodrigo...Veux - tu lui donner un nom ?"**

_Il la regarda quelques instant avant de réfléchir à cette petite qui venait quand même de lui causer bien des maux de têtes mais qui malgré cela l'avait réchauffé d'un sourire…_

_Comme foudroyé par une évidence, il sourit à son tour avant de dire :_

" **\- Elena."**


End file.
